Corazón de 4 cilindros
by Natsumi dark lover music
Summary: Jamas hubiera pensado que en su 2do año de preparatoria su vida daría un giro de 180 grados, ¿Quien diría que sólo por haberlo ayudado terminaría siendo parte de una vida llena de adrenalina, sangre y herramientas de mecánico? No pensó que él llegaría a estar tan agradecido y que haría todo lo posible para pagarle el favor le gustara o no "Te debo mi vida" "Espera... ¿Cómo murió?"


**Leer la nota de la autora antes de comenzar a leer el fic. Gracias **

**Nota de la autora:** este es un nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente varias semanas, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto. Acepto sugerencias, comentarios y favoritos. Sí por alguna razón se parece a una historia u otro fic háganmelo saber por favor. Espero que les guste.

_Al fin mi espera está a punto de terminar…el día de hoy curso segundo año de preparatoria. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y mi espera de salir de aquí está a punto de hacerse realidad, falta un año entero para eso, pero ahora no importa. Mi persona y mi alma estarán en paz cuando deje atrás las memorias que hicieron de mi vida una triste ironía. Mi misión nuevamente es pasar desapercibida por mis compañeros de clases que hablan todo el tiempo a mis espaldas, aunque finjan que no hablan de mí. Susurran todo el tiempo._

_Las personas me enseñaron a no confiar en nadie ni en nada, fui herida y dañada todos estos años sin descanso, eso hizo que me hiciera fuerte y agradezco que ahora yo sea así. Este nuevo año escolar me dedicara a trabajar duro para alcanzar mis sueños, estoy verdaderamente feliz aunque no lo demuestre por fuera, "suspiro" aun sigo sintiendo esa extraña sensación de que algo interesante pasara… aun no tengo idea de lo que es, pero probablemente sea algo extraordinario._

La chica de gran larga cabellera rosa, entro por aquellas puertas de fierro ignorando todos esos susurros y voces bajas que hablaban alrededor de ella. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ambiente así que no le importaba, siguió su camino hasta la puerta principal del edificio. "Está bien, sigan hablando y susurrando a mis espaldas... mis heridas ya están cicatrizadas" pensaba orgullosa a cada paso que daba. Todo era normal para la chica llamada Sakura Haruno, iniciaba un nuevo año escolar, todo podía pasar en ese día pero algo que no esperaba, era una voz tímida proviniendo detrás de ella.

—Disculpa… disculpa —llamo otra vez la vos femenina.

Sakura se giro hacia aquella persona, con su cara seria y un poco sorprendida de que alguien le hablara y una mujer le estaba hablando, era lo más raro que le ocurría esa mañana en su nuevo año escolar.

—Ah… mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata… soy nueva aquí y me preguntaba... eto… si ¿Sabes dónde queda este salón? —saco el papel de su bolsillo y se lo acerco temblorosa.

— ¿2-B?

—Sí.

—Ese es mi salón, te llevare allí si gustas… sígueme —se giro sin demostrar alguna expresión— "esta chica es muy tímida… pero se ve que es buena persona" —pensó, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, no tenia que confiar en nadie, incluso si era nueva.

—Ah ¡Gracias!

Así estuvieron el camino hacia el salón, Sakura iba al frente y Hinata la seguía detrás.

—Valla esta escuela es muy grande —dijo sorprendida— por cierto…

—Sakura.

— ¿Eh?

—Haruno Sakura es mi nombre —volteo un poco hacia ella, antes de comenzar a caminar otra vez.

—Sakura, justo te iba a preguntar cuál era tu nombre —dijo sonriente— es un lindo nombre… el que tienes.

Sakura se sorprendió al comentario que hizo, nadie en mucho tiempo le decía eso "lindo nombre"

—Gracias…

Al llegar al salón, Hinata seguía mirando hacia los alrededores. Por su expresión se veía que estaba sorprendida y alegre, al descubrir que estaban al frente del salón, sacudió su cabeza y se giro hacia Sakura.

—Muchas gracias por decirme donde estaba el salón, veo que hay muchas personas amables en este lugar… me alegro de eso.

—Es malo confiar tanto.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí confías en las personas ellas te herirán… siempre hacen eso —antes de entrar al salón le dio una pequeña sonrisa— es lo que me paso a mí.

Hinata se sorprendió por ese comentario, sonó enseguida el timbre y entro al salón para encontrar un buen lugar en donde sentarse. Pasaron las horas de la mañana y llego el turno de las clases antes del descanso, el profesor llego al salón, se presento ante todos y anuncio que sería el maestro de Lectura —para Sakura ya era conocido, había sido su tutor en primer año— el profesor hiso una dinámica en grupos, para que se conocieran mejor y como era costumbre habían dejado apartada a Sakura. Ella sólo se quedo sentada allí, no le importaba que la aislaran del grupo, ya era algo común. Su soledad era su única acompañante la seguía a todas partes "¿Por qué me siento decepcionada?" pensó para sus adentros "ya sabía que esto iba a pasar… algo extraordinario no va a suceder, yo fui la causa que me sintiera así, acabara este día, regresare a casa y esperare con ansias a que acabe el año… pero me siento tan enojada"

Estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, pero al escuchar un simple traqueteo cerca de ella, fue suficiente para alejarse de ese mundo gris. La nueva estudiante coloco su silla al frente de su pupitre, con una tranquilidad tan normal se sentó y dirigió su mirada hacia ella completamente serena.

— Hy… ¿Hyuga-san?

—No estoy aquí para ser herida o herir a una persona… estoy aquí para cuidar esa persona —sonrío— quiero, ser tu amiga Sakura-san.

Sakura no pudo decir nada, por alguna razón se sentía tan feliz... sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad, no sabía que decir, sonrío y al instante cubrió la mitad de su rostro justo cuando comenzó a derramar sus lagrimas. Hinata se acerco hacia ella y acaricio su cabeza, siguió dándole un fuerte abrazo para que las otras personas en blanco, no vieran su debilidad. En ese momento sólo existían ellas dos. Pasaron unos 10 minutos estando así, Sakura puso su mano en su brazo derecho, dándole una señal que ya estaba bien, Hinata aparto sus brazos y se sentó junto a ella.

Sakura termino de limpiarse la cara, se sonrojo al saber que Hinata era la primera persona en mucho tiempo que la veía llorar.

—Me alegro que ya estés mejor.

—Sí, gracias… pero sabes que aun somos "conocidas" por así decirlo —dijo avergonzada.

—Lo sé, pero no me rendiré hasta que nos veamos como amigas.

—Lo aprecio… Terminaras cansándote de mí —hablo en voz baja,

—No lo hare.

—Gracias.

La siguiente hora fue más entretenida, la entrenadora de educación física hiso muy divertidas actividades. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Sakura estaba acompañada de una persona, pero a ella no le importaba, ni a Hinata. Todo el tiempo eran sólo ellas juntas. Llego la hora de descanso y todos ya se habían ido del salón.

—Bien y entonces ¿Donde almorzaremos? —cuestiono Sakura.

—Eto… Sakura-san.

— ¿Sí?

—Olvide traer mi almuerzo —dijo sollozando.

—Ya veo ¿Traes dinero para comprar algo?

—Sí, pero no quiero dejarte sola —negó.

—No te preocupes yo te esperare, en el patio de atrás, allí por la ventana ¿Lo ves?

—Sí —asintió.

—Nos veremos allí después de que compres tu almuerzo.

— ¿Estarás bien tu sola?

—Sí, ve a comprar algo antes que la fila sea muy larga.

— ¿También aquí se llenan las cafeterías? —Agarro su rostro asustado— ¡Tengo que apurarme! —salió del salón— ¡te veo allí Sakura!

—Suerte.

Recogió su almuerzo y se dirigió a su lugar favorito, estaba al extremo norte del instituto y era un lugar muy grande y además tranquilo perfecto para tomar una siesta, había muchos árboles alrededor pero el favorito de Sakura, era el que se acercaba más al muro. Se sentó en el suave pasto, y pensó todo lo que había pasado desde esa mañana hasta ahora, por un momento se imagino que todo era un sueño, pero no lo era. Estaba realmente pasando algo ese día. Justo cuando nada podía ser mejor hasta que un gran estruendo se escucho proviniendo detrás del muro, la joven se espanto pero después de escuchar a alguien gritar, suspiro y fue a ver qué pasaba.

— ¡Maldita chatarra! ¡Funciona de una vez! —Se trataba de un chico, golpeando su motocicleta aparentemente porque no arrancaba, era alto, y se podía apreciar que tenía un cabello de color completamente rojo— Vamos funciona —piso de nuevo el acelerador y no sucedió nada.

Le dio una patada en el motor todo furioso, Sakura se irrito por el escándalo que estaba armando, no pudo contener sus palabras y hablo.

— ¡Antes de que descompongas esa cosa! —Hablo fuerte para que la pudieras escucharla— muchas veces el problema en una motocicleta no es el motor ¿No crees que tal vez tenga otra cosa, que lo impida arrancar?

—Probablemente… —la miro el joven de reojo— si no lo arreglo rápido, probablemente moriré —rasco su cabeza— además ya la revise dos veces.

—Revísala nuevamente, de seguro tiene algo que lo obstruye por arrancar.

El chico, empezó a revisar la motocicleta de nuevo. Se escuchaba claramente que murmuraba algo, pero se detuvo al dejar de buscar debajo de la motocicleta.

—Un… ¿Pañuelo? —Se cuestionó irritado— ¿Con estampado de conejos?

—Eh ¿Qué hacia un pañuelo de un niño en tu motocicleta?

—No lo sé, creo que fue de aquella vez que asuste a esos niños —sonrió irónicamente.

—Asustar… —lo miro extraño.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la campana sonó y rápidamente recogió su almuerzo que no había tocado, sin decir adiós se apresuro hacia el edificio.

—Por cierto, muchas gracias… —dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que lo había ayudado, pero al voltearse ya no había nadie.

Una tranquila ráfaga de viento soplo, llevando junto con ellos los pétalos de cerezo. Gaara se quedo parado allí; miro al suelo sereno y algo llamo su atención, un listón rojo acompañado de un cabello rosado, lo sostuvo firmemente y miro de nuevo hacia el edificio.

Sakura se apresuro hacia el salón, no quería llegar tarde a ninguna clase en su primer. Dio vuelta hacia el pasillo izquierdo y se encontró con Hinata, al parecer ella tampoco había comido nada, le conto que cuando llego a la cafetería se encontró con una larga fila, se disculpo con ella y caminaron juntas hacia el salón. Llegaron tarde a la clase, pero no les importo de hecho, cuando acabo la clase las dos se rieron. Pasaron las horas y por fin llego la hora de la salida, las dos de propusieron a comer su almuerzo, estaban hambrientas. Acabaron de comer y alistaron sus cosas para irse.

—Ahora ya aprendí la lección, siempre trae almuerzo a la escuela —rio Hinata.

—Sí, ahora ya lo sabes —le sonrió.

—Por cierto Sakura ¿y tu listón rojo?

—Mi listón… —toco rápidamente su cabello y noto que no lo tenía— maldición debió haberse caído corrí hacia la clase, Hinata ¿Me ayudarías a buscarlo?

—Sí.

Fueron al lugar en donde Sakura perdió su listón, buscaron por todas partes y ni pudieron encontrarlo, revisaron cuatro veces pero no obtuvieron rastro de él.

—Lo siento mucho Sakura, debe ser algo muy importante para ti ¡Pero buscaremos mañana no te preocupes!

—Gracias Hinata aprecio mucho lo que hiciste "En realidad ese listón… —pensó para sus adentros, mirando cabizbaja el pasto— sólo lo tengo para recordar que las personas son crueles"

Salieron del edificio para llegar a la entrada de la escuela, pero notaron que había un escándalo alrededor.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Interrogo Sakura— es raro que pase esto.

—Creo que lo hacen por el chico de haya, ¿Lo ves? El de la motocicleta.

"Motocicleta" dirigió su mirada rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba, en efecto era él chico que ayudo en el almuerzo.

—Hinata ¡Acabo de acordarme que olvide mi libro de matemática!

—Te acompaño —se ofreció.

—No, ya hiciste demasiado por mí el día de hoy… nos vemos mañana ¡Adiós! —empezó a correr nuevamente hacia el edificio.

— ¡Sí adiós! ¡Cuídate! —después de despedirla, se dispuso a ir a su casa.

En efecto allí se encontraba su libro, pero de algo que no podía entender era ¿Por qué esa persona seguía allí? La estaba esperando, era obvio. Aun así decidió quedarse en el salón hasta que las cosas se calmaran, pasaron unos 20 minutos aproximadamente y ya no había nadie alrededor, se levanto del suelo y dirigió su mirada hacia afuera. Y efectivamente el chico seguía allí, él dirigió su mirada hacia el edificio, encontrándose con sus ojos azules profundos. "Acaso… ¿Puede verme desde aquí?" suspiro, agarro su mochila y se dirigió hacia afuera. No podía hacer nada, lo único que podía hacer era hablar con el chico.

Él joven levanto su mirada al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido por su largo cabello rosado. Sakura se acerco hacia calmadamente hasta quedar a un metro de él. Estaba preocupada, era cierto pero no podía ser débil hacia un extraño. El chico la miro por unos segundos y extendió su mano revelando lo que sujetaba, era su listón rojo.

—Creo que esto te pertenece —dijo con un tono de voz sereno.

—Sí —respondió igual de calmada, extendió su mano hacia la suya, él coloco el listón en su mano. Quedando en completo silencio.

Estuvieron así por un momento, nadie dijo nada solamente se miraban. Hasta que él comenzó a hablar para romper el incomodo silencio.

—Muchas gracias por lo de hace rato… me salvaste la vida.

—No hay porque agradecer, gracias por darme mi listón —sonrió.

—Parece que aquí no es normal que un chico con motocicleta, se estacione así de la nada enfrente de una escuela privada —Bromeo sarcásticamente.

—No hay porque sorprenderse, ellos ya tienen una vida arreglada.

— ¿Becada o de familia adinerada?

—Becada —respondió orgullosa.

—Que bien… cambiando de tema —cambio su postura de estar inclinado sobre su transporte, a reincorporarse. Sorprendiendo un poco a Sakura por lo alto que era en realidad— estoy en verdad agradecido, y cuando digo que estoy agradecido es porque estoy realmente agradecido.

—Está bien no tienes que agrade… —La interrumpió al instante.

—Me salvaste la vida al hacer que la motocicleta funcionara y mi alma está en deuda contigo.

— "Cielos… sí que le gusta su motocicleta" —pensó.

—Así que por tu ayuda, te recomenzare con múltiples favores.

—Amm lo agradezco pero creo que tendré que declinar su oferta.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no soy una de esas que se aprovecha de los demás, con tan sólo que me dieras mi listón es suficiente —aclaro al joven pelirrojo.

— ¿No vas a aceptar tan fácilmente verdad? —cuestiono arqueando una ceja.

—No.

—Lo entiendo, pero al menos deja llevarte a tu casa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… por ahora.

—No tienes que hacerlo —negó nuevamente— puedo irme en autobús.

—Ya es tarde y las calles son peligrosas, ir en autobús para una señorita no es buena idea a estas horas.

— "Viéndolo de esta forma, tiene razón ya es muy tarde" —pensó mientras miraba el ocaso— está bien, acepto pero por favor no hagas algunos truco de motociclista ni te pases la luz roja.

—Lo intentare —se puso su casco negro, extendiéndole otro que era de color rojo— ten, siempre tengo uno de repuesto.

—Gracias —se lo coloco y subió a la motocicleta.

—Sujétate fuerte —le advirtió, con un tono de voz divertido y sin dar previo aviso acelero.

— ¡Ah! —lo sujeto fuertemente de su torso, tenía que admitir que tenía miedo pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía segura.

Era la primera vez que Sakura subía a una motocicleta, sintió el viento acariciando su cabello, las calles y los lugares se movían rápidamente de su vista, pudo sentir la velocidad en todo su cuerpo y la adrenalina apoderándose de ella. Ahora no tenía miedo, estaba feliz de sentirse libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejo de sujetarlo con fuerza para aflojar sus brazos. Gaara sintió este cambio y la miro por encima de su hombro, se veía relajada, sonrió al verla estar tan feliz. Bajo un poco la velocidad para poder hablar con ella.

—Por cierto no te pregunte antes ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sakura… Sakura Haruno ¿Y el tuyo?

—Gaara Sabaku, gusto en conocerte.

Sakura se le quedo viendo sorprendida por un instante, se alegraba de que tuviera el casco puesto, así no podía ver lo sonrojada que estaba. Pasaron por unas calles más para detenerse en un semáforo, aprovecho esto para contarle que la dejara una cuadra atrás de su casa. Él entendió, al decirle que tenía una madre muy sobreprotectora.

Así llegaron al destino, se había acercado un poco más a la cuadra para no dejarla tan retirada de su casa.

—Lindo lugar en donde vives.

—Gracias —bajo de la motocicleta, cuidando de no rallar la pintura, se saco el casco de su cabeza y se lo devolvió— Ten tu casco.

—Ahora que lo veo, te vez muy bien con el cabello despeinado —rio.

Sakura miro su frente y vio que tenía algunos cabellos despeinados sobre ella, lo miro extrañada y le agradeció por traerla a su casa.

—Muchas gracias por traerme, mi casa es esa la de color blanco con tinto —le enseño en donde vivía para que no se preocupara si tenía que caminar mucho.

—Está bien —se quito el casco, para verla por última vez— te veré luego…

— ¿Eh? —volteo hacia él.

—Sakura… gracias por salvarme —la miro por unos segundos, se coloco de nuevo el cascó y se fue rumbo a su camino.

Sakura se quedo allí, apreciando como se alejaba de ella; por alguna extraña razón se sintió muy feliz al oírlo llamar su nombre, no sabía que era pero estaba realmente feliz.

Entro a su casa, pidiendo disculpas a sus padres por llegar tan tarde. Subió a su habitación y se recostó cobre su cama, pensó lo mucho de las cosas que le había pasado en ese día. Sonrió a si misma porque había encontrado a una amiga, tenía muy buenos profesores y había conocido a un chico, alguien nuevo que había encontrado en si vida. Sin duda alguna ese día había sido extraordinario.

—Tal vez lo más interesante y sorprendente de todo esto… fue él —sonrió cerrando sus ojos, apareciendo un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Sin duda alguna muchas cosas pasarían de ahora en adelante, pero eso era algo que ella no sabía aun, por ahora tendría que esperar hasta que llegara el mañana. Sumergida en sus profundos sueños y obteniendo alegres memorias.

Fin.

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado n_n como dije al principio del fic, este es un nuevo proyecto que tenía desde hace unas semanas atrás.


End file.
